


That One Time Stiles Tried To Drown Derek

by SterekoTypes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merman Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekoTypes/pseuds/SterekoTypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is standing on a cliff when he hears beautiful singing from the water.  next thing he knows, he's plunged in head first and is drowning, but that's okay because two beautiful amber eyes are staring into his and they are just so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Stiles Tried To Drown Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jettiebettie's birthday. This was originally posted on my tumblr, sterekotypes. Go visit.

When Stiles saw him, he couldn’t resist. He will swear it to the day he dies. It was impossible to prevent himself from singing to the man on the cliff, that happened to be over the cave that Stiles occupied.

Stiles flipped his tail once, hard, in the water to bring him to the surface of the water, and began to sing a wordless lullaby. The man’s eyes snapped to Stiles’ from atop the cliff and without an ounce of hesitation, he jumped. He didn’t try to swim when he hit the water; he only stared into Stiles’ eyes as he sunk further to the bottom

Stiles’ panicked, he only wanted to talk to him, not drown him. Stiles quickly swam down to the sinking man and pulled him up. With nowhere close to take him, Stiles brought him into the cave in the cliffside. Stiles lugged him onto the shelf of land that was halfway into the cave. Humans liked land, right? Stiles was sure they did

The man rolled over on his side so his back faced Stiles and the cave’s only entrance. Stiles watched with wide eyes. Soon, the man was coughing, and trying to draw in long, racking breaths. When the fit seemed to have passed, the man rolled onto his back and seemed confused from the half of his face that Stiles could see

Stiles laid a scaly hand on the man’s shoulder. He jerked and faced Stiles, his face changed from confused, to frightened, to angry. The man’s eyes flashed red. So, he was a werewolf. Well, Stiles wasn’t exactly surprised. Stiles opened his mouth. The man quickly put a hand over his mouth

"Did you just try to drown me? What the hell?" The man’s gruff voice matched his beard. They were both dark and sexy. Shivers ran down Stile’s spine at the sound. Stiles tried to sing again but it was muffled by the man’s hand..

"You aren’t going to try to drown me again, are you?" Stiles shook his head in the way he saw the humans do. The man seemed relieved and removed his hand. This time when Stiles sang, it was brief and contained one question

"My name? Derek." The man’s face had returned back to confusion. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Derek continued, he was still staring into Stiles’ eyes, in the same way he was when he was drowning. Stiles sang to Derek

He sang about his name, where his family was his mother caught by fisherman and his dad being busy bringing mermaid justice. He told Derek how his family had come from the waters near the human land of Poland. Stiles sang about anything he could think of, anything to keep Derek looking at him. Somehow through his story, Derek had begun holding Stiles’ hand, and when Stiles sang of his mother, Derek had wrapped his arms around Stiles’ torso. When Stiles finished, Derek was still staring at Stiles, and Stiles found himself growing nervous. He had never talked to anyone the way he had just talked to Derek. This human who Stiles’ didn’t even know

Derek only paused a moment before he told Stiles about his entire family’s death, and Kate, a manipulative women who had used Derek to murder his family. Derek’s voice caught when he talked about his mom, and his sisters, and all the family he lost. His uncle was his only surviving family member, and even he was in a comma, unable to help Derek through his grief.  
The two talked until the soft rays of light stopped shinning into the cave and the cave became dark. Stiles was sad to see the sun disappear, because he was sure that meant that Derek would want to go back to his life on the shore. Derek’ hand found Stiles’ scaly one in the dark. And with the last of the light he asked

"Can I stay here?" Stiles’ eyes grew wide in the dark. Stiles sang that to do that he would have to become a merman as well if he wanted to be here with Stiles. It didn’t have to be permanent, and he could between the land and the water if he chose.  
"How would I do that?

You need to drown, sang Stiles. Derek’s hand tightened on Stiles’.

"Okay, let’s do it." Derek walked blindly into the water without another word. Stiles was shocked and spluttered the first few lines of the song before he got ahold of himself and finished the transformation song. There was a bright light and then, Derek was breaking the surface, a delighted laughed breaking free from his mouth. He splashed Stiles once hard, and Stiles had no choice but to splash him back, soon resulting in an all out splash war between the two

Which is how Stiles’ father found the two.

"Stiles," he groaned. "What have you done now?"


End file.
